Strawberry flavour
by Scar7
Summary: Prompt for DeRoAA Birthday Celebration: What exactly is in that toy box? PWP


**Autor: Scar  
Beta reader: Hannival Kinney  
Category: Soap opera  
Series: Alles was zählt  
Genre: pwp, erotic, slash  
Pairing: Deniz/Roman  
Rating: NC17, Red.  
Prompt for DeRoAA Birthday Celebration: What exactly is in that toy box?  
N.B. This story contains material not intended for minors. If you are not old enough to view explicit material PLEASE DO NOT READ. By continuing to read, you certify that you are legally old enough to view this material.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**STRAWBERRY FLAVOUR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh my God! I can't find it!"  
Deniz had been lying on the floor for the last hour, half his head hidden under the bed. Since I had said to him that Bert and Gert had snooped his toy box, he hadn't had a moment of rest.  
Deniz emerges from under the bed and looks at me with his huge eyes like a beaten puppy.  
"I can't find the pink one" he says, with a whining voice.  
I'm about to let out a brief laugh when a flash of memories hits me, and both my heart and groin begin to shiver at the same time.  
"Oh!" I say instead. "That pink one".  
Deniz nods deadly. I can't help myself and I remember a whole afternoon spent in a sexy shop in Amsterdam. Deniz looked like a kid in a candies' shop.  
He spun like a top through the shelves, continuing to ask me: "And this? Uh ... Look at this, what is it for?"  
After a few minutes Deniz seemed quite annoyed that I already knew half of that stuff, and about the other half I could imagine the use.  
"Are you jealous?" I asked him, while the sight of all these good things had turned on something inside of me, which included running towards the hotel and throwing the key out the window.  
Deniz sighed. "Sometimes I forget that you had a life before me. I feel as if we were born together in the exact moment we fell in love."  
I felt in the same way and I kissed him passionately to tell him that.  
Suddenly Deniz let out a little scream that startled me.  
"Look at that!" he shouted and pointed to a vibrator; it was in a hot pink, transparent jelly like a candy. But I doubted that it would be used to delight any palates, or maybe I was wrong.  
"It's so huge!" Deniz ascertained with his eyes wide open. "I think it's only a souvenir".  
I understood that Deniz was still a young puppy that had to be trained hard. While I watched him fill the cart with the most absurd and colorful things I have ever seen, I decided it would be my task for that evening. My heart was pounding, and I licked my lips in anticipation.

"Do I have to call for dinner?" Deniz asked me, phone in mid-air.  
"I have a better idea" I said.  
My intentions for that evening did not include our bellies full of food, after all.  
Deniz looked at me with his red lips forming a perfect O, and I replied with a grin that couldn't hid my uncontrollable desire. "Let's take a look to your toy box".  
In the meanwhile, I turned off the lamps, except for the one I covered with a silk scarf, creating an ambient glow. Even though my mind was in such a slut mood, I could not help blushing.  
We had taken a shower earlier and we were already naked with only one towel each to cover what were already two record erections.  
As soon as we launched the towels behind us, Deniz with the impatience that distinguished him jumped on me, making me prance on the bed. I've known from the beginning that he was not a man who loves foreplay. Sex with him had always been kind of a 'too soon' type, but that night it would be different. We'd have played by my rules, so I walked away, snatching from him a frustrated groan.  
I looked in the box and my eye fell over on the pink vibrator, the biggest of all of them of course. I picked it up and waved it in front of his eyes. Deniz narrowed his eyes and then looked at me hesitantly.  
"Are you kidding?" he asked, sounding alarmed.  
"Nuh hu" was my reply.  
"Taste it!" I ordered, bringing it close to his lips.  
Deniz suddenly flushed, closed his eyes and timidly got his tongue out, then looked at me thoughtfully.  
"Strawberry flavor... but I prefer yours".  
My groin snapped sending me a Deniz's picture who sucked greedily.  
I tasted, too, and my tongue worked for a long while I was doing that, as I heard Deniz groan and swallow his own saliva. Then he did something I never expected. He added his tongue to mine. Had I had less experience and less control I would have come at that moment, just feeling Deniz's warm breath against my mouth and our tastes mixed with the artificial strawberry flavour.  
But the two of us wouldn't have properly lubricated that abominable thing, so I reluctantly pulled away from that exciting erotic game and, taken the lube, I ran it over 'The Big Pink', as we affectionately called it after that time, and covered it completely. I gave Deniz a deep kiss and then whispered in his ear: "Give it to me!"  
"Roman... I don't think..." he began, but my determined look stopped him immediately.  
"Don't think! Just fuck me!"  
Deniz gasped for a moment, then his gaze became determined, too, and he said: "Roll over!"  
His hands ran down my back lightly, then he spread my buttocks more abruptly. His hot breath mad me shiver until I felt his tongue, and at that moment I felt a click in my head that was about to take me to completely blackout. I took a deep breath, trying to control myself not to come too soon. The Big Pink slipped inside of me just for a quarter of its length and I had to bite my lips to keep myself from screaming.  
"That's okay?" he asked me.  
I nodded, as I tried taking some air. "More!" I said, panting.  
Deniz hesitated for a few seconds, then pushed that infernal instrument for another quarter. My vision blurred, but my dick had never been so hard. Without having even said that, Deniz made it slide for another bit and then with a sudden movement made it touch on my prostate. I felt a sharp but sweet pain at same time. I did not want to come yet, so I told him to slow down. "I'd suck you off," I said, sobbing. "I want you, Deniz".  
My breath didn't allow me to say the latter. Deniz let go the vibrator and, laying down under me, stretched his legs over my head, his hot breath where the burning pain was stronger. I tried not to think and I was taking Deniz's whole cock in my mouth, deeply just as I felt that crossover of fruit jelly and an instrument of medieval torture in my insides. Deniz's breathing and moans galloped and made every fiber of my being vibrate. It was like ecstasy and I didn't think that there might be something even more strongly shocking than the sex we've had 'till that moment.  
But I was wrong. Deniz writhed under me. Perhaps the vision of my ass squirming in front of his eyes were causing the loss of his control. Not yet - I repeated in my mind - my love, not yet.  
Suddenly Deniz surprised me again and began to lick my hole, exaggeratedly enlarged by that object never tried before, then he began to move it. Every lick went at the rhythm of the vibrator, in and out with force and I could not control myself more, so I began moaning loudly around Deniz's erection, leaving out that little breath I had. I had not yet realized that thing was buried almost completely inside of me; Deniz's groans mingled sounds of friction, his tongue, his breath, everything around me began to spin and orgasm overwhelmed me in a explosion of golden sparks in my head.  
Deniz had not yet come, so I turned and bent over him, trying more carefully to look after him, but he roared disappointed. I had never seen such intensity in his eye, an animal look. He removed the vibrator as slowly as he could - I heard him shaking for the effort - and, almost as if it was a too uncomfortable rival, he threw it on the opposite side of the bed. He grabbed my waist, forcing me to turn around again and made me sit on his erection in one shot. My ass perfectly adapted to it like a glove, feeling folds and forms never felt before; smells, sounds, all seemed to be doubled. I had no time to enjoy the torpor of my recent orgasm. That animal of Deniz forced me to push and jump on him, like I was some kind of doll, sinking his fingers in my flesh, biting my neck.  
I had become his toy. The pleasure of this discovery shocked me.  
Deniz had always been a lovely puppy lover, tender at most of the time, now he seemed more like a beast, throwing his tenderness away as he had done with 'The Big Pink'; and I was his prey who was preparing to achieve another orgasm, another one after just a few minutes. It hadn't happened in ages.  
I felt Deniz emptying inside of me and then a small but still working part of my brain realized I had not seen him put on a condom. The thought that all that belonged to him, that everything of him was still inside me made me cry out for my last act of pleasure, emptying in his hand.  
What happened later was just the mental image of us lying on each other, totally exhausted and dirty in every possible way, but happy.  
Deniz's fingers flaps like a fan before my eyes. He looks at me smiling, his eyes bright. Certainly he knows where my mind was gone in the last minutes.  
"I suspect" I tell him, pushing him almost by chance towards the bedroom, "that the accused's crime is a sexy guy, too full of himself and too jealous of an object, larger and more juicy than he is."  
"Hey!" He protests, pouting.  
I empty his box on the table and casually begin to rummage among that colored rubbish, some things are really preposterous, others instead...  
I choose a pair of stuffed handcuffs, they're of a beautiful electric blue and, just to make everything fine, I pick a vibrator of the same color. This is considerably smaller than the pink one, but it deserves all the respect to be called 'The Big Blue'.  
I Pull his shirt over his head and then I push him, dropping on the bed, finally by a single movement I put the handcuffs around his wrists. Deniz looks at me, surprised and alarmed, spinning his imprisoned wrists.  
"Roman?" he can just say.  
"Yes, my love" I whisper, as I take off his jeans and stare at his erection pressed under his pants. "Roman, me, you, Deniz, and it, the Big Blue."


End file.
